


Isolation (and Other Fantasies)

by lonelywalker



Category: First Wave
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Geekery, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywalker/pseuds/lonelywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie's attempt to have some alone time with his fantasies is interrupted by a very real Cade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolation (and Other Fantasies)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiriel/gifts).



Isolation is never made for two.

Before Cade showed up, looking utterly sincere and sounding more insane than even Eddie ever has, the trailer was a little piece of tranquility carved out from the chaos of the world. Eddie rarely needed to speak to anyone face to face – his contact with the rest of humanity was through his computer, and the occasional grunt at grocery store clerks who seemed to disapprove of his potato chip-based diet. Before Cade showed up, Eddie could disconnect with the press of a button, scale the side of the trailer and lie flat on the roof, body heat dissipating into the night. Before Cade showed up, Eddie could pass an entire night counting stars.

There are times when Cade's gone for days, hunting Gua, saving pretty girls, getting beaten up so bad he uses up all of Eddie's hot water trying to ease some of his bruised muscles. The man is a stickler for hygiene: Eddie can't fault him on that. No hairs in the soap, and he always remembers to buy new shampoo when they run out. Cade even cleans the place, buys bleach and a mop and scours every inch, his mind miles away.

Eddie couldn't have asked for a better roommate, but he'd never asked for a roommate at all. Now that his life suddenly has _meaning_, his phone always rings at the most inopportune moments, and switching it off might mean the difference between Cade coming back bleeding, and not coming back at all.

He showers, now. It had only taken a few comments about his body odor to make him start to pay attention. He wears clean clothes, because Cade always sees to it that they do the laundry whenever they stop by a fairly anonymous town. He eats fruit, mainly because he enjoys stealing Cade's food. And he's getting fitter, out of fear more than anything.

In short, Cade Foster has entirely ruined his life.

He's on the roof one evening, lying flat in the middle, feeling the warmth of the trailer's heat in the small of his back. The stars, always an object of fascination to him, seem colder now, and several shades more sinister. Shooting stars make his stomach turn with thoughts of invasion fleets. A twinkle, far off, sets his mind in the direction of supernovas and planet destroyers, light years away.

Eddie squeezes his eyes closed, and slips his hand down in the space between his belt and his belly. It's been a while: it's not like he can do it in bed or the shower without Cade noticing, and porn has pretty much been off limits since they discovered the Gua were using it to transmit subliminal messages. But Cade's driving back, now, and he won't be calling in with any emergencies. Breathing space. Finally.

He had fantasies, before, good places he could go in his mind while he stroked and pulled, fucking his hand, ready to come hot and sweet in his pants. There was a girl from high school, popular, great tits, and Eddie used to imagine her eyes wide as he took her, as she realized just what she'd been missing all those years. There's an actress, lithe and strong, who kicks ass in B-movies on cable. There's a woman Eddie did date, once, and this time he gets everything right. There's Cade…

Eddie bites his lip.

There's Cade, towel knotted around his waist after a shower, combing back his hair with his fingers. Eddie knows all of his scars, has cleaned out most of the wounds, has changed the bandages. His nipples are hard, his mouth just in that half-pout Eddie suspects women like to kiss.

He whips off the towel, because, of course, they're both men here. It's just like the locker room, the sort of completely heterosexual locker room Eddie avoided like the plague in his teenage years. Cade turns to find his jeans, and Eddie studies the tan lines around his pale ass, the fine hairs of his legs. There's an ache in his cock, but there's a handy book to hide that as Cade pulls on a white t-shirt and Eddie sees him, half-hard.

He's seen Cade naked a hundred times: knows exactly what his body looks like, how big his penis is. But this time, _this_ time, it's about passion more than anatomy, about how thick he might get if Eddie just offered to touch him, if Eddie's mouth could just make him feel better. And, oh god, the way Cade might just fill him up, thrusting and fucking and burning a little around the edges.

"Eddie?"

Eddie is almost too afraid to open his eyes.

Perhaps he'd lost track of the time. Perhaps he'd miscalculated on purpose. But here he is, lying prone on the roof of his trailer, with nothing between his straining erection and the stars but Cade Foster, savior of legend, the twice-blessed man.

A stammered excuse – or, better, an outraged yell about invasion of privacy – would be good right now. But, whether it's fear or hope that stills his tongue, Cade only comes closer.

"I found a good shortcut," he says matter-of-factly, kneeling down beside Eddie's feet, and carefully untying the laces of each sneaker. "I still had to double around a little to make sure no one was following me, but I cut a good fifteen minutes off the time."

Eddie lets him remove the shoes. And the socks. "Uh huh," he says, resisting the childish urge to jerk his feet away.

"Once we're done, I'll need you to pull a few strings for a new friend of mine: her son was taken by social services, and she doesn't even know where he is. I thought you could look into it for her."

"Sure…" Eddie says, forcibly nonchalant, and still trying to process that 'once we're done' statement as Cade gently pushes his hands aside and undoes Eddie's belt and fly.

Eddie doesn't have the nicest legs in the world, but somehow his mind is on more pressing matters of concern, and Cade doesn't seem to care one way or the other.

"It's a nice night," Cade says with what's almost a yawn of satisfaction, and then he settles down between Eddie's legs, kissing his thighs, his tongue running over Eddie's balls, and starting to suck Eddie's cock in earnest.

Eddie's head jerks up just as his hips move, insistently pushing himself into Cade's mouth. This is beyond fantasy. Beyond anything. Fortunately it's also beyond Gua plots, otherwise he would be seriously concerned on behalf of his genitals. The handsome jock does not give the geek a blowjob, and definitely doesn't do it this well, without cajoling or blackmail, or anything…

He's almost hyperventilating before Cade's hand pats his forearm, and he sinks back into what passes for a relaxed pose, closing his eyes once more. It's not until his hand drifts to Cade's head, feeling the movement of him, the clean strands of his hair, that he genuinely believes that any of it is happening, and then the sheer pleasure of it all suddenly rushes in.

Thank god they're in the middle of nowhere, where not even bears can hear Eddie moan with deep satisfaction. Ever since he was a teenager, he's jacked off with his mouth closed, barely making a sound. But now… Now he wants Cade to know just how fucking good this feels, just how amazing Cade's mouth is, and how he needs _more_. He has absolutely no illusion that this is ever going to happen again, so he might as well make the most of it before Cade regains his sanity.

Cade doesn't let him finish.

He's so close… so, so very close, and it wouldn't take much, not with how long it's been, not with how amazing it is to have Cade Foster sucking him off, but Cade has two firm fingers on the base of his cock and is sitting up before Eddie even opens his eyes.

"Wh…?" And he'd think it were a joke, some kind of torture, if it weren't for the way he can see Cade is flushed even in the starlight, the way he's unzipping his own fly with his free hand.

His mind blurs, and catches on that old thought, the thought of Cade inside him, stretching him, owning him. And he thinks _lubricant_ and _dammit_ in the same moment.

The thing is, though… the thing is, Cade is that guy. He's the guy in high school with a whole wad of condoms in his pocket, and enough fake IDs to get an entire class drunk. He's the guy in porn who always manages to pull out butt plugs and lubricant and AIDS tests from his back pocket. He was never a boy scout, but he's the most absurdly prepared man Eddie has ever met, and whatever it is Cade is rubbing into his asshole, Eddie doesn't want to know.

"Please," he says, and Cade rocks him back, legs spread wide, two fingers fucking into him with more desperation than Cade ever likes to show.

If only he'd done this before, if only he'd gotten over his hang ups and just gone to some damn bars. People uglier than him get laid. If he'd done it before, he could be good at this, he could be ready…

And Cade, Cade who was happily married, who beds a different girl each week… "Shhh," he says, moving into Eddie, so that Eddie can feel the slide of him, can feel Cade's breath on his face. "It's all right. I won't hurt you."

Eddie's arms go around him, Cade, still fully clothed more or less, his scars covered up, and he kisses a man for the first time in his life: those scarred lips that say _juvenile offender_ in Eddie's mind, and make him wonder about a teenage boy bent over a low bunk bed, pants around his knees…

The feeling of Cade inside him, a sudden pressure, is so difficult for him to process as either pleasure or pain. It's more like needing to go to the bathroom than anything else, but Eddie wants him deeper, and as he presses on Cade, and Cade eases further in, his entire body seems to expand.

"Oh," Eddie says, and Cade's eyes are an inch from his.

"It's all right," Cade murmurs, his body close enough that Eddie's cock is sliding along his belly. "I know."

Afterwards, he wishes he had been able to hold on longer, that he hadn't been swept away by need and desire and the all-consuming thought of _Cade_. Still, Cade holds him on that hard, hard roof while he's still breathless, Cade's come sticky on his thighs, feeling as though Cade is still deep inside him. Eddie spends the time thinking up at least six forcibly-lighthearted jokes about not reading anything about _this_ in Nostradamus' prophecies, but…

"Is that Orion?" Cade asks, a finger outstretched, the world around them once more tranquil and steady, rapidly approaching what might just pass for normal.

Eddie smiles, and remembers to breathe.


End file.
